The Pains of Blood
by c.a.s.1404
Summary: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?I CAN SMELL THE BLOOD THAT RUNS IN PEOPLES VEINS AND IM TEMPTED TO.ANABELL EVENSON'S A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL WHOS CONFUSED,STRANGE THINGS ARE HAPPENING TO HER THAT SHE CANNOT EXPLAIN,AND WHEN SUDDENLY SHE FINDS HERSELF CRAVING BLOOD?REVIE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, THIS IS C.A.S.1404 HERE! I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA WHEN I BEGAN WRITING BLOOD SHADOWS ....ONE OF MY OTHER STORYS......AND THIS WAS , IN ALL REALALITY MY FIRST ATEMPT, AND IT WAS SUPPOST TO BE THE REAL BLOOD SHADOWS..BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I STARTED WRITING IT AND THEN ENDED UP WITH MY OTHER BEGINNING .....BUT I CANT LET THIS IDEA HANG SO IM GOING TO WRITE IT OUT...HERES THE PROLOUGUE PEOPLE! ENJOY!...P.S. THIS IS NOT BLOOD SHADOWS!.......PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT!**

* * *

My hand was shaking as I brought it up before my eyes to examine the blood trickling down my arm in bloody rivulets.

Panic griped me, sending electric shocks down my body as realization came slowly to my awareness.

It wasn't my blood.

Fearfully I looked down at the mangled body of..... my......_ dead_ brother.

His face was peaceful as he stared up at me with glazed over glassy eyes. It didn't match the expressions that should of have followed him to death.

His neck was torn out and their was a big gapping hole over his heart where my hands were trying to stop the warm blood from draining out of his already dead body…..already dead…..

There was blood everywhere. I could feel some of it congealing on my skin…..

Then a horrible urge erupted inside of me and I wanted nothing else but to lower my head to his neck and lap up the mostly warm blood, to feel it swirl around inside of my stomach and make me stronger.

What was happening to me!

* * *

HEY PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OR ELSE I GET MAD AND ILL TURN GREEN ON YOU!..REMEMBER ITS A PROLOUGUE SO BE NICE IT CAN BE SHORT!..PS MY SPELLING STINKS!


	2. Dream

**_HEY!......I GOT CHAPTER TWO UP...AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE IT TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_1) KanaYume13_**

**_and_**

**_2) sleepylittleme_**

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**

**_ok i have total copyright to my storys, and this includes "The Pains of Blood" ...just getting that out there....lol :)_**

* * *

The Pains of Blood

Chapter 2

By: c.a.s.1404

Death…..

Death and blood was everywhere as I dreamed, falling through space as I tried to run but couldn't, as if a force was pushing against my entire being, willing me to fail, to surrender to my worst fears that I would be to late…..I was running through darkness with no sense of direction. running towards the one and only sound that could ever get me motivated…..the sound of my adored older brother calling out for help. My dieing brother.

I could feel the air getting harder to breathe as I began to close the space between me and my brother with every painfully slow strep that I took. I could hear his torturous screams, calling to me as I pushed myself further into the darkness, giving myself fully into the last remaining shred of hope that in some twisted miracle that I would somehow be able to save him….

But of course, life was unforgiving, and cruel.

My brothers screams became jagged and I could see him now, a spike protruding through his heart. He was covered in blood and as I came nearer, I could see the blood that gushed from his torn throat and from the spike in his heart. And then I felt the urge to kill him myself.

His eyes locked with mine pleadingly and his mouth opened into a silent gasp of horror as his life bled out of him and he begged silently for me not to kill him.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw myself in a flash back, tearing at his neck as he fell back on the spike, as I killed him slowly…..enjoying every moment of it.

"NO!" I heard myself scream soundlessly before I jerked awake, covered in a sheen of sweat.

I didn't recognize where I was. In fact I wasn't even in a house at all…….I was outside, in the middle of a densely forested area, curled up at the base of a huge tree.

In a sudden coolness I looked down at myself. I just had to know

And surely, what my eyes met was what I feared the most.

I was covered in dried blood.

I could feel the hysterics coming on as I realized that I wasn't seeing a dream…..but a flashback of reality…..and I was the murderer…..or was I?

* * *

**_ok.......so yeah the chapter is similar to the first......but thats going to change...just you know technically the first chapter was a preview or something so sorry for the confussion.......... idk see ya...ill get to work on the next chapter..itll be better...maybe.... ;)_**

**_c ya!_**


	3. I Dont Know

**_HEY.....HERES CHAPTER 3.......AND YES I KNOW MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REALLY SHORT BUT....IM KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND MY HEAD SEEMS TO BE SAYING...'SHORT, SWEET ,AND TO THE POINT WOMAN!"....SO YEAH...IDK WHAT I CAN DO YET....BUT I WILL BE TRYING TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS IN THE NEAR FUTURE....I MAY EVEN START WITH DIFFERENT POVS........SOON MY FRIENDS ...SOON........BETTER YET.....NEXT CHAPTER YOU SHALL MEET AT LEAST ONE NEW CHARACTER....SO ....OK......READ AND REVIEW_**

**_AND THANKS!_**

* * *

Feeling weak at the knees, I pulled myself up from off of the ground, using the tree behind me to support myself.

I was glancing all around myself, taking my surroundings in one at a time, while I struggled to keep my breathing even, and to not hypervenalite. The fear that I had done what I thought I did, was almost chokingly painful, and I found that to my utmost relief, that I had no proof that it was really myself who committed the crime.

Who was I to believe a dream? What if it was just my imagination? How would I know for a fact, what exactly happened?

Once I had steadied myself as best as I thought I could get, I began to shuffle away from the tree, trying to get a grip on my steadiness enough to be able to walk.

Once I was a few feet from the tree I started to actually walk, taking steps by steps before I trusted myself enough to finally bolt through the trees, running at a speed that made the world around me disappear.

I would find out exactly what happened. And I would know the truth. Id be damned if I let someone get away with the death of my brother…..and if that person was me…..then id be dead in no time.

My brother will be avenged.

But where would I start?

* * *

OK......SO....IM A GOING TO GO AND ...WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER...OR SLEEP....IDK...BUT REVIEW!


	4. authors noteplease read

**_

* * *

Authors note_**

* * *

_**.I am going to rewrite this story so you are forewarned.**_

_**I intend to put some more detail into it and make it more understandable so bear with me ok?…**_

_**I know I haven't updated the story in forever so im hoping this will come as a relief for you guys…**_

_**…rewriting this story eqils more updates…yay!…**_

_**I will repost the story on my profile and will inform you of it when I do**_

_**…thanks for the support!**_

_**c.a.s.1404**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! sorry but this is NOT an Up date...sorry but this is important and it involves all of you that read anyone of my stories.**_

**_i have just put a poll on my profile to help me decide what story i should work on first, as in what story i should complete first. Note that after i finish that story i will take the poll results and go from the most votes to the one that i finish next, and so on till all my stories are complete._**

_so please go on my profile and vote! i will keep the poll up for the month starting to day._

_Thank you so much for your reviews and help! :)_

**_Vote please!!!!!_**


End file.
